If One Is Good, Two Must Be Better
by All-Kristanna
Summary: Sometimes there just isn't a chance to break away from life, responsibilities, and the unfortunate curve balls mother nature throws at us. Sometimes, those obstacles all convene to make intimacy nearly impossible. Sometimes one needs to take matters into one's own hands. WARNING- MA for sexytimes!


Notes: I have never written anything like this before. First fanfic, first Kristanna, first short story! And, it got longer than I thought. Please be gentle…

As this is Kristoff week, I tried to make a Kristoff-centric fic. I know it doesn't follow the daily prompts, but if you want, just wait until the day earmarked for Kristoff and Anna to read it.

There are a couple of homages made to stories by other authors. _Please_ take them as the flattering imitation they are meant to be. I in no way wish to steal other's ideas, but when you guys write them so vividly, they seem to become an indelible part of the canon.

Warning: If you read this, you will burn in hell. Is it graphic? Yup. Am I embarrassed? Yup. Was it fun to write and proof? Oh, my, yes.

Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

It had only been a couple of weeks since Anna had insisted that Kristoff cast off any reservations and take her completely. During that time, both of them had experienced rapturous passion like never before. Every chance they got, they were ducking into the library, his bedroom, her bedroom, secluded spots in the woods to which Kristoff brought her under the guise of teaching her more about nature, plants and the like. Thankfully they never took terribly long, being so excited for each other, for on more than one occasion approaching footsteps would be heard just as they were tidying themselves up. They were insatiable, and were regularly caught in mid-flirt around the castle. Knowing eyes crowned coy smiles from the staff at these times, but in all, they were happy for them both. It had been so long since such pure happiness rang through the castle.

Kristoff had just returned from a two-day harvest trip to the mountains. His arrival was only a short bit before dinner, and as he hadn't had chance to eat well on the trip, he was famished. Anna leaped into his arms the second she saw him and they smothered each other with kisses as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground upon his pelvis.

"Oh, Kristoff," Anna gasped between the hot moist kisses she planted hard and deep into his mouth, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," he grunted, overwhelmed with such a pure passion for this woman who saw only the best in him.

"I need you right now," she moaned.

"I need you too," he gasped, as he slowly withdrew his mouth from hers.

Without hesitating, Anna shifted her attention to Kristoff's earlobe, and began kissing and biting furiously, knowing this always drove him wild with passion.

"Can I ask one favor?" he begged.

"Anything."

"Could we pick this up as quickly after dinner as possible?" How had his stomach had managed to override his lust for this perfection?

Anna stopped short, and pulled back from his neck and ear to look at him. Her eyes widened. He had never postponed sex for _anything_ before.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

"Um, uh, yeah!" He ground his rock hard admiration for her work into her.

Anna's resulting sigh was a blend of contentment and desire, but when she looked at him he looked a little crestfallen.

"You know I want you more than ever. I just haven't eaten in about 18 hours."

"What?" she asked in horror.

"Well, the ice is thinning this time of year so we need to go slower – you know, take our time to be careful – and that eats up precious harvesting time. It just means that sometimes meals get skipped so we can harvest our load."

"I never thought of that," Anna said as she worked to slip down out of his embrace, unwrapping her legs from around his waist and removing herself from his obvious wantonness.

"Trust me, Feistypants, there is no need to fear. But I kinda need something to eat – I'm getting kinda lightheaded, and making love right now might put me under."

"Of course," Anna replied. "But you know, that means I will always be packing you something you can eat while you're coming home. I hate to wait, but I hate even more the idea that you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine, really," he assured. "And I'll be even better later tonight."

He gave her a knowing smile, the kind which could disarm the coldest of hearts, and leaned down to kiss her reassuringly. Anna melted at the sight. How could someone so manly be so gentle? She felt as though she were the luckiest person in the world. Reaching up slightly to meet his advances, they gave each other a warm, deep kiss which certainly had all of the suggestion of the word "later" behind it.

Dinner had been the typical event in the castle. Multiple courses, small talk about current affairs, discussions for the upcoming festivals, balls, and galas. By and large, Kristoff was bored to tears with these tedious, semi-formal gatherings which were just a little too public for discussing anything privately within the family.

Family. Kristoff had only been with Anna for less than a year. And during that time, he had come to realize that family is so much more than bloodlines, but rather that network of people who love each other and would protect each other at all costs. As he sat there, he couldn't help but feel that he had found something that he didn't know he had needed.

He was looking toward Elsa as she spoke about some Grand-poo-ba's upcoming visit when he noticed her eyes growing ever slightly wider as her attention was drawn toward Anna. He looked next to him to see Anna shoving another large cut of venison onto Kristoff's plate along with anything else she could get a spoon into, oblivious to the fact that everyone knew that if Kristoff ate all she put on his plate, he'd either burst, or pass out into a food coma long before bedtime.

The conversation halted ever so briefly, like a hiccup, at which time Anna realized that all eyes were on her – except Kristoff's. He was looking at his plate in a mix of horror and hysteria. Anna suddenly blushed twenty shades of red and stammered.

"He hasn't eaten in days…. And um… you know, there's always more than we need, and ah, well, he works so hard, doesn't he?"

Elsa laughed. "Yes he does. I have no problem with Kristoff eating as much as he wants, but Anna, the second helping is starting to fall off the edges of his plate!"

"Anna, thank you, this will be wonderful," Kristoff assured. He was absolutely hungry – back when dinner started. By this point he had been sated enough that he felt he could make it through the meal and still maintain some of the decorum these royal events demanded. He had to slow himself down from gulping the first courses, but by now he had come back from the brink and was able to conduct himself accordingly. Even still, Anna had been _extremely_ generous, and he knew that in order to keep her feelings from being hurt, he would need to make a valiant attempt to consume what he had been served.

"I'm sorry, I just worry so much," Anna sighed.

"Are you kidding me? This is probably the best saddle of venison the cook had made since I've been here, and I would have probably sneaked to the kitchen tonight to grab at the leftovers anyway!"

Kristoff gave her a huge smile which caused her to wrap her arms around his chest and melt into a body hug right there at the table. Looking up at Elsa, Kristoff saw her give him a reassuring smile. He returned a smile while shaking his head and a quick shake of his shoulders in silent laughter.

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful, save for the acknowledgement that Kristoff had made a valiant effort at clearing his plate despite Anna's overzealousness by nearly everyone at the table. Inwardly, he felt like he was going to burst, but worked hard to conceal any outward signs.

He glanced at Anna, busily chattering with whomever would speak to her. How could he be so lucky to be claimed by someone so beautiful, so charismatic? That hair, that nose, those lips… And then he suddenly noticed her grimace. Nothing overt, but there nonetheless.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered concerned about the sudden look on her face.

"Yeah, fine, just… a bit gassy, I guess."

That was one thing that never seemed to trouble her. Bodily functions.

"Ooh, dessert!" Anna shouted. She had a sweet tooth almost as insatiable as her lust for the rugged mountain man sitting beside her, who was growing more visibly in discomfort at the very sight of anything sweet. "Make certain to give Kristoff a big piece of cake," she announced to the servants.

"Actually, please, no cake for me, thank you."

"Seriously? Chocolate with vanilla icing? Who wouldn't want any of this? Don't listen to him. Make it a big slice, he'll come around."

His eyes grew wide with terror. He didn't want to be rude, but the thought of a rich dessert on top of a large meal – made even larger by ill judgment – made him think that he would be sick. Right there. In front of everyone!

"Anna, honestly, I don't think this will be a good idea."

"Perhaps," interrupted Elsa, impressed at Kristoff's valiant efforts to make Anna more at ease with her earlier foibles, and seeing the obvious signs of distress on his face, "perhaps a cup of mint tea instead?"

Kristoff wasn't exactly huge on tea, but he knew the mint might calm his stomach and leave him in better form for what awaited him upstairs.

"That sounds really nice. Thank you, your Majesty."

Elsa shot him a look from beneath her eyebrows.

"Elsa," Kristoff corrected. He just couldn't get used to all of this. But for the sake of Anna, he'd try.

Anna squealed in delight when she was served the cake, and impetuously dipped a finger into the icing and thrust it into her mouth. The contented close-eyed sigh which escaped her at the taste of vanilla and sugar was only loud enough for Kristoff to hear, but hear her he did. She looked up at Kristoff who was wide-eyed and slack-jawed in a blend of "Oh, my God, you are so sexy," and "I think I'm going to barf." Unfortunately, he was leaning toward the latter.

Anna picked up her fork and pierced the cherry sitting on top. She had never been fond of cherries. She rather wished the cook would find _any_ other fruit as a garnish. Without thinking, and without any realization as to what she was saying, she looked at Kristoff, pointed the fork toward him, and asked, "Would you at least like my cherry?"

Silence.

From the whole table.

A stifled snort emanated from one of the servants in the butler's pantry. Followed closely by the sound of someone getting smacked.

Elsa tried to smile as if she hadn't heard it. She failed.

Anna once again turned a deep crimson and hung her head.

Kristoff was left unable to put more than two words together for the rest of the meal.

Anna couldn't believe what a fool she had made of herself at dinner. She kept apologizing to Kristoff and begged him to forgive her. She knew she had only put herself in caregiver mode and was unable to turn it off.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

As they returned to their rooms, Kristoff told her he would run to his and get out of his dining attire and be back in just a few minutes. Anna knew that this would be her only chance to verify if what she was so afraid of was indeed true. She ran to her bathroom.

Kristoff returned, knocking softly on her door as he slowly opened it and let himself in. "Anna?"

"In here," came a voice from the bathroom.

"You Okay?"

"No." She sounded very frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Panic quickly set in to Kristoff's voice.

"You're going to hate me," she responded. She slowly came out of the bathroom wearing her nightgown and robe.

"What? Never! Why?"

"Well, I don't think this is going to be a good idea," she said disappointedly. "I've started my period."

"Oh, uh… oh."

Anna started to sob, looking at the man she wanted nothing more than to give herself to, and Mother Nature had to go and intervene and screw everything up.

Kristoff made three great strides across the room and wrapped his big arms around her. They embraced for a few moments. "You know, I really don't think I'd mind it much….uh, if it'd make you feel better… you know…we've done other things, um… and I was okay…just washed up afterward…"

Anna pulled back and looked up at him in horror.

"Eew! No, this will make a huge mess! And besides, I'm really getting nasty pains right now."

"Whatever makes you more comfortable, love."

"Can we just lay in bed and cuddle together? You're always warm, and it would probably help calm me down."

"Of course. You know I can't resist holding you."

They climbed into bed, Anna's face pressed into Kristoff's chest. She immediately began to purr, as he gently kissed her forehead. For a moment, she looked up into his big brown eyes with just a shag of blonde hair reaching his eyelids. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then her eyes flew wide in a sudden realization.

"Oh, my God, I never took care of you!"

"Huh?"

"You're…well,…you know… _needs_."

"Anna, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You always say that, but I really can't believe you."

"Truly Anna, I'll be fine. After a really long couple of days of work and a rather big meal," Anna scrunched her face as if to say _I'm sorry,_ "I really have to admit that falling asleep might be just what I need."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"No."

"Anna…"

"You are always so good to me, and giving, and loving, and…"

Kristoff stopped her ramble with a long, slow, passionate kiss, pressing his tongue in to meet hers.

"I'll be fine, I said. Really."

"I'll owe you one."

"I'll take you up on it," he said with a wry smile, and placed another deep kiss on her lips.

Anna curled back up into him, and as usual, fell to sleep quite quickly. He really felt he could have used the release from his last two days of work and thinking about her. But he knew that she became so uncomfortable during this time, that he often just relieved himself so he could be there to comfort her. Any signs of pain or lack of comfort Anna exhibited were always met by him with the same reaction. Worry, a desire to help, and that horrible remembrance of when he couldn't make it to her in time.

As he lie there, holding her close and feeling her deep breathing, he felt a flush of warmth inside. But it was followed by a different warmth. One he hadn't often felt. Wicked indigestion. All that rich food was unfamiliar to his stomach, and the huge amount Anna had put on his plate was waging war with his digestive system.

 _What a pair we are_ , he thought. The burning kept growing, and he quickly found himself trying to figure out if he could slip away from Anna for a few minutes without waking her. Luckily for him, Anna was a rather restless sleeper, and within moments of his thoughts, she rolled over with a groan, arms and hair everywhere, freeing him for just a moment to slip out of bed.

—

Wandering into the kitchen, he was hoping he might be able to find some baking soda to try to help neutralize the acid. As he walked in, one of the servants whom he recognized by sight, but not name was in there tidying up for the cooks when they came in the next morning.

"May I help you, Mr. Bjorgman?"

"Soda? Anna tried to overstuff me like a giant pillow at dinner."

"Of course, Mr. Bjorgman."

"Kristoff, please."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that will happen."

"Well at least for right now. I'm at _your_ mercy," he laughed.

He quickly mixed the soda with water.

"Here sir. Drink this. It should help."

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank you sir. You have brought such a joy back into this house."

Kristoff looked at him incredulously, and sipped at the acrid mix of soda and water he had been given. He grimaced, but knew it was probably the only thing that would save him at this point.

"I have known Princess Anna for some time now, and I can honestly say, that while she was always a delight, she has become absolutely radiant. I don't know what you are doing, but keep it up. You have made a marvelous difference in the demeanor of the whole castle."

"Thank you, um…"

"Jakob."

"Thank you, Jakob."

"And again, thank you Mr. Bjorgmann."

Jakob retreated from the kitchen, leaving Kristoff alone to finish his drink, let out a few welcomed belches, and think.

—

Kristoff wandered back upstairs, finally feeling some relief from his indigestion. He slowly approached Anna's room and placing his large hand on the handle, opened it as quietly as he could. There in the dim firelight, Anna's body lay in the bed, twisted and contorted into one of the peculiar positions in which she so often landed: half on her right side, left arm straight over her head, right arm bent so her hand rested over her hair-clad face, covers half-kicked off. Kristoff stood there looking at her, and she rolled toward her back, at which point, he was clearly able to see the outline of her breast through the thin nightgown.

He felt such a strong love for this woman with all her eccentricities, and as far as he was concerned, she was impossibly beautiful even in this compromising position. He laughed silently as she began to lightly snore and mumble in her sleep. This was certainly a woman with whom he would be happy to spend the rest of his life. Could she feel the same for him? He thought so, but the doubts of inadequacy quickly crept in, and he realized that he ought not to think about it anymore. Things were going well, and the deep of the night was no time to ponder such questions.

But there she was, everything he could have ever hoped for in a woman, and nothing what he would have expected. His thoughts returned to that afternoon's greeting and the promises made. Before he knew what was happening, he was staring fixated on her arm, her thigh, her bosom slowly rising and falling… and the fact that his cock was standing at full attention!

He felt bad. He said she didn't need to "take care of him," but obviously that wasn't the case. With everything else that had happened that evening, his mind had been distracted. Now, looking at Anna, it was again, but in a different way. He could feel that this was not something which was going to go away without intervention.

Anna again let out a bit of a snort as she tossed on to her other side, and Kristoff took this as a good sign that he could slip away.

He walked down the hall to his room, mindfully holding his robe closed in case anyone else should happen to be about. As he walked into his room, he looked about seeing that a servant had lit a small fire for him and left an oil lamp burning. They had become used to him sneaking a return to his room before morning, so as to try and help keep Anna's proper image. The servants knew better, and obviously were supportive of his presence by preparing their rooms such as this.

He doffed his robe to the floor, and standing there removed his nightclothes. Sitting on the corner of the bed, spreading his legs to either side, he grasped his member firmly by the base, and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes, and thought of the radiant woman just a few doors down. He leaned back on his left arm and threw his head back as he pistoned his right hand up and down the shaft. He needed release in a way he hadn't in a long time.

He missed how Anna focused on so much more than his cock. She used her hands, lips, tongue, breasts, anything of hers to stimulate his whole body. For two people with only one sexual partner, regular trysts were full of exploration, and they both would change from proper, respectable members of society in public to wanton maniacs in the bedroom.

He laid back the rest of the way, and while he continued to pull on the generous length of his cock, he would stop from time to time to swirl the pre-cum around his head with his index finger, imagining Anna's tongue in its stead, and he would shudder and gasp her name. He started grasping himself in as many places as possible with his left hand. Nipples, chest, stomach, balls. All the time with his breath growing more and more ragged. He couldn't help but picture her, and softly moan between shuddering breaths, "Anna, _Anna_ , **_Anna_**!"

His whole body began to tense as he felt the sensation begin in his toes. They curled, his back arched, and his grip tightened as he raced to finish.

His mouth flew open in a silent scream as his cock jetted stream after stream of hot spunk up to his shoulder, across his chest, and left a large hot pool of seed on his stomach and in his naval. He lay there unable to collect himself for what seemed like an eternity, trembling, gasping. He imagined he saw the satiated face of his Anna above him, smiling that impossibly content smile which she only had after an orgasm, and his hand released from his cock and he slumped deeper into the mattress.

 _Click_.

 _What was that? The door? Oh, no. Only Anna checks on me without knocking._

His mind raced as he tried to find something to clean himself up with. He grabbed his nightclothes and tried to mop himself off. _What the hell? How many times did I cum?_ It was everywhere, and plenty of it. He was barely able to get it out of his chest hair and naval. He realized that he just rendered his clothing useless, and threw the robe on. He needed to check to see if Anna had seen him.

He ran out the door and down the hall. She would be upset if she thought he had lied to her – which he really hadn't at the time. He had been quite content to let her fall asleep in his arms, but the trip to the kitchen and the image of her in bed had betrayed his libido, and he didn't want to wake her to ask her to pleasure him when he knew she was so uncomfortable.

When he reached her room, he quickly and quietly opened the door, popped in, and closed it behind him. There she was, sitting on the bed, back facing him, shoulders heaving with sobs, head in her hands.

He rushed over to her and knelt on the floor in front of her.

"I woke up and you weren't here… so I came down to check on you, and there you were."

"Anna, I'm sorry," he stammered.

"I thought…you said…you…were fine," she moaned between sobs.

"I was. I needed to get a drink because I was thirsty from dinner," _no need to make the matter worse_ , he thought, "and when I returned you looked so incredibly beautiful lying there, something woke inside me and I thought it would be easier to take care of it myself."

"You know I would have helped you," she said quietly.

"Of course you would have."

"I just feel like that was a time together we could have had."

"Listen, I won't ever do it again if it bothers you."

"No, I'm being stupid," she pouted.

"Stop it." He pulled her into his arms. "You're never stupid." He reached up – sort of a role reversal – and kissed her deep on her lips above him. She kissed him back, and breathed in deeply. Then it hit her, that smell! That manly smell of sweat, pine, metal, and, yes, cum. Without warning it lit a fire in her and pushed her to redouble the strength of her kiss.

Kristoff, still kissing her, got up on to the bed to sit beside her. She spun around quickly, straddled his waist, and pushed him back on to the bed. Kristoff was a bit amazed at this. Where had this sudden strength come from?

"Anna?" Kristoff asked quizzically.

"I'm not gonna let the best part of your evening be from something that picks Sven's hooves," Anna replied, half frustrated, half crazed with a sudden urge to satisfy him like she never had before.

"Anna, really, you don't need to…"

"Will you just hush and let me do this?"

"But I just came. It'll be a little while before it can happen again."

"I'll take that bet."

"Seriously, you don't need to do this."

"Anna ripped his robe open, only too thrilled to realize that his wasn't wearing his nightclothes. She dropped her head to kiss him deeply. He thrust his tongue in as she did hers, and all he could think of was how his body was beginning to betray him again. Anna felt the warmth from his groin rising to meet hers, and she slowly lowered herself down his chest, kissing and nibbling on each nipple, and tasting him. Tasting his sweat, his musk, his cum. She was delirious at this point, and quickly made her way down to kneel between his legs which still hung over the edge of the bed.

"Anna," Kristoff hoarsely begged, but she wouldn't listen. She firmly grabbed the base of his cock, and ran her tongue around his cockhead and playfully teased at its underside.

"He found himself becoming rock hard – to the point that it hurt as she licked, sucked and squeezed his manliness. Within moments he was beginning to pant heavily, and moan her name.

"For her, this was like some new kind of drug, intoxicating and satisfying, knowing that he had just pleasured himself and she was able to get him so hot and bothered all over again so quickly. She took what she could into her mouth, and grabbed the rest with her hand, working them both in sync.

"After only a minute, Kristoff began to feel that warm burn inside himself again. He couldn't believe it! She was going to make him cum again, and so soon!

His breath became ragged and her name slipped from his lips as often as he could moan it… "Anna, **_Anna_**!" His toes curled. He grabbed at her hair and pulled which only made her work him over with greater intensity.

"ANNA!" he shouted.

He spilled his second load like it was a ball of hot lava erupting from his loins. Never had he felt that before. His vision blurred, he choked on his breath, his free hand nearly tore through the sheets. He was no stranger to orgasms by this point, and he had often had a couple a night, but never in such close succession.

By the time he had regained his composure enough to be able to speak, Anna had curled back up alongside his massive chest.

"Woah."

"What'cha think?" Anna asked coyly.

"Woah."

"You alright?"

 _beat_

"Woah."

Kristoff could barely put any thoughts together. All he knew was that this woman loved him in a way that he couldn't fully understand, but was willing to try to find out. As he continued to gather his wits, he rolled over and began to kiss Anna tenderly, but passionately. They collapsed in each other's arms.

"Well, that happened."

"You know I'm more than happy to help you whenever you need release," Anna said reassuringly.

"I do now. You still upset?"

"No."

"Now I owe you one."

"Well, as you often give me more than one per night, I figure we can consider this payback."

"If you want. Who am I to say no to a princess?"

"Only the best thing that ever happened to me."

They moved to get back into bed and spoon in their normal fashion. As Kristoff drifted to sleep, feeling the rhythmic pulse of Anna's sleepy breath, he thought, _Who am I to say no? Just the luckiest man on earth_.


End file.
